sailor moon constalations
by L'EtoileArcher
Summary: mainly a AxT fanfic. some MxY and UxS. my main O.C. Clara/Sailor Sagittarius and the reast of my O.C.'s are in the story. just for heads up.
1. the awakening of twelve new sailorscouts

Sailor moon Constalations

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. This is just my continuation of the Sailor Moon story, in which new Sailor Scouts are discovered, and in which the Sailor Star Lights return. Plus there is a shocking surprise that three of the Sailor Scouts don't expect.

Chapter One: The Awakening of Twelve new Sailor Scouts and the Princess of Sagittarius!

One evening in Tokyo while Usagi and Mormou were on their date, an unexpected attack blasted them backwards. Thinking it would be peaceful after Galaxia, and not wanting to become eternal sailor moon again, Usagi finally decides to transform into eternal sailor moon. "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!" Usagi yells. With one powerful blast, Sailor moon defeats the enemy. When she gets home she notices Luna is gone plus a note and picks up the note and reads it. "Sorry to leave, but I had to go in search of Twelve sailor scouts. Sailor Sagittarius, Sailor Leo, Sailor Libra, Sailor Ares, Sailor Aquarius, Sailor Pieces, Sailor Gemini, Sailor Capricorn, Sailor Virgo, Sailor Taurus, Sailor Cancer, and Sailor Scorpio. These Twelve scouts can help you and the other sailor scouts defeat this new enemy, Good luck Usagi.

Luna."

"What did Luna mean by twelve new Sailor scouts?" Thought Usagi.

Meanwhile in the U.S., "I've got to find those twelve scouts but where?" Luna said. As two girls walk by they notice Luna. "Aw you're a cute cat" said the red haired girl. "Clara, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up." The other girl said. "Okay Rachel." Said Clara. Then the two girls ran towards the ninth grade campus. "Could those two girls be part of the twelve sailor scouts I'm looking for?" said Luna. After classes in the hallway Clara and Rachel walking to the exit and heard screams. They ran towards where they heard the screams. "WHAT HAPPENED!" said Clara as she ran towards the girl. "My name is Luna, and you girls need to transform!" said Luna. "What?" said Rachel. "Here." Luna said. A locket and transforming pen appeared. "Clara say Sagittarius Prism Power and Rachel say Leo Power, okay." Said Luna. "Okay!" Clara and Rachel say in unison. "Sagittarius Prism Power!" Clara yelled. "Leo Power!" Rachel yelled. The monster flinched at the appearance of the two Sailor Scouts. "Sailor Leo say Leo ice spikes then Sailor Sagittarius say Sagittarius arrow strike." Luna said.

Both Sailor Scouts did their attacks and defeated the monster. As Sagittarius and Leo turned around to see ten of their friends holding transformation pens and realizing that their friends were sailor scouts also. All of the girls left to talk with Luna. "You mean we're all Sailor Scouts!" said Jasmine. "Yes" said Luna. "Oh, boy" said Megan. "All of you need to come to Japan. Oh and Clara" said Luna. "Yes, Luna." Said Clara "You're the Princess of Sagittarius." Said Luna. "What!" Clara yelled.

On Plant Kinmoku…

Its been 5 years since the Star Lights and Princess Kakyuu had been on Earth, plus they've finished rebuilding their Plant. "You know what Seyia." Yaten said. "What?" said Fighter. "Taiki has been really out of it ever since we left Earth, plus he looks like a lovesick fool." Said Yaten. "So what should we do, Yaten?" Seyia asked. " You should go visit the Earth and I'll be okay." Said Princess Kakyuu. "HEY TAIKI!" yelled Yaten. "WHAT!" Taiki yelled back. "We're going to the Earth" yelled Seyia. Taiki was shocked in amazement. "Why" Taiki said. "Our Princess said we can go there" said Yaten. "That means I can see Ami again" said Taiki. "Yes" said Seyia.

Meanwhile on Earth…

"You are destined to rule with Coleman, Neo Queen Serenity, and King Edimond in the 40th century Crystal Tokyo" said Luna to Clara and the girls standing in front of her. Just then Coleman walked by them. "Hi Coleman" said Clara. "Hi Clara, who's cat is that" said Coleman. "I don't know, but her name is Luna. Also do you want to come to Japan with us" asked Clara "Sure Clara" said Coleman. "Great, now we can go to Japan" Luna said. "Ahhhh talking cat" yelled Coleman. Clara grabbed his wrist before he could run away. When Luna, Coleman, and the girls arrived in Japan, Three Idols arrived at the airport too.

The airport was crowded with middle school and high school girls to welcome the Three Lights. "Can't we get a brake" said Seyia. "Who are the Three Lights" asked Camille. "They must be celebrities that don't get breaks" said Ny'quiria. As the girls and Coleman walked, the Three Lights passed the group and Seyia noticed something about Clara that he also noticed about Usagi.


	2. a suprise for Ami

Sailor Moon Constellations

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. This is just my continuation of the Sailor Moon story, in which new Sailor Scouts are discovered, and in which the Sailor Star Lights return. Plus there is a shocking surprise that three of the Sailor Scouts don't expect.

Chapter Two: A Surprise for Ami

(Ding- Dong) Ami heard the door bell ring, and got up to open the door. "Taiki- san" Ami said and starting to blush. Taiki went down one knee and kissed the back of Ami's hand. "Come Taiki- san" said Ami. He was careful not to draw any attention to himself. "Ami, ever since I left Earth and got back Kinmoku and finished rebuilding our Plant I've started to miss you" said Taiki. "Taiki- san are you saying that you love me" Ami asked. "Yes Ami- chan, and I have something to ask you" said Taiki as his face turned red. (Crash) "What was that" asked Ami. As Ami and Taiki ran outside, they noticed a monster rampaging through the city. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up" yelled Ami. "Maker Star Power, Make Up" yelled Taiki. As both ran into battle with not what knowing what they we're going up against, one eventually got captured and the other was knocked out. "Oh, boy….that hurt big time, wait where's Mercury" said Maker. Knowing Mercury was gone, Maker ran towards Usagi's home. "Luna you're back, and who are these girls" said Usagi. "These are the twelve Sailor Scouts I told you about in the note, or you didn't read the note" said Luna. "Oh I read the note, but I didn't expect you to be home so early" Usagi said. (Knock- Knock) Usagi rushed to open the door. As Taiki walked into Usagi's home he let her know what happened to Mercury. "WHAT" yelled Usagi and the other girls said in unison. "I think Mercury got captured" said Taiki while he was panting. "I think we could save her. Oh by the way my name is Clara" said Clara turning towards Usagi. "You think you can do it. Oh also I'm Usagi, and nice to meet you" said Usagi to Clara. "No time to Chat, we've got to save Ami" said Luna.

"What happened to me" said Ami. Ami finally woke up to see that she was inside a cage wearing a bridle gown. "Why on Earth would I be wearing a wedding gown, and why am I in a cage" asked Ami. "Because we're about to get married" said what sounded like a creepy voice. "Who's there" asked Ami. "Why I'm Prince Hermes who will be your new Husband" said Hermes. "No! I love Taiki- san" Ami yelled. "You'll forget about him before tonight and before our wedding" hissed Hermes. He handed her a drink and said "here drink this, it'll help you". Ami Drank what was in the cup and started to feel weak. She fainted and when she woke up she had no memory of Taiki and was ready for her wedding with Hermes.

Earlier…

"Well where's Ami" asked Rachel. "I think the old abandoned factory" said Taiki. "Well let's go" said Clara with Rachel and Usagi behind her. Taiki and the three girls ran towards the abandoned factory.

"Get your hands off my soon to be Fiancée" Taiki yelled. "Soon to be Fiancée" Usagi, Clara, and Rachel said in unison. "What I was going to propose to her" said Taiki. "Let's just focus on the fight and transform" said Clara. They all transformed into their Sailor Scouts. "Maker go get Ami, we'll fight them" said Sailor Moon. "You're going to pay for ruing my wedding day you pesky Sailor Scouts, my pets attack" yelled Hermes. Taiki grabbed Ami and took her away from the abandoned factory. "Are you ok, Ami" asked Taiki. Ami looked confused and asked "do I know you". "Of, course you do" said Taiki. "No I don't" Ami said. With out thinking twice Taiki did something that he never had done before, he kissed her full on the lips hoping that would make her remember him. With hope it erased the entire memory potion and brought back all her real memories of him. "Taiki-san" Ami said blushing and embraced him back with a kiss. As they slowly broke out of the embrace they started to blush feverishly. "Ami we need to transform in to Mercury and Maker" said Taiki. "Okay" said Ami. The two transformed and ran towards the factory to help the other Sailor Scouts.

Meanwhile during the fight….

"Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I'll shall Punish you" yelled Sailor Moon. "No time for intros, Sailor Moon" said Sagittarius and Leo said. After each monster they defeated the monsters kept coming back. "There's no way you can defeat my pets and me" said a taunting Hermes. "Oh yes we can, SAGITTARIUS ARROW STRIKE" yelled Sagittarius. Her attack hit a monster strait in the heart. "It's no good Sagittarius" said Leo. "Let me have a try at it" said Mercury. The three Sailor Scouts turned around to see Mercury and Maker behind them. "MERCURY AQUA SHINE ILLUSION" Mercury yelled. Her attack hit the control panel and the monsters stopped dead in their tracks. "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE MY MEMORY POTION AND HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE MY CONTROL PANEL WAS" screamed Hermes. "Because of Taiki-san" said Mercury. They started to fight again and defeated Hermes. "I think its time we left Taiki and Ami alone for now" Clara said. "Yeah, I think so too" said Usagi. The three girls left for Usagi's home. Taiki turned towards Ami, got down on one knee and pulled out a box that had a ring in it. "Ami I know this is all of a sudden, but would you marry me" Taiki asked turning red in the face. "YES! Taiki I will marry you" said Ami starting to cry. Taiki took Ami's left hand and put the engagement ring on her. The couple embraced each other with a kiss. They walked to her home. "Until we meet again" said Taiki to Ami as he left for his brothers and his apartment. "So how did it go Taiki" asked Seyia. "We're engaged" said Taiki. Taiki turned around to see Yaten on the phone talking to Minako. "Plus I think Yaten missed his someone also" said Seyia with a Cheshire cat grin. "Hey mind your own business Seyia" yelled Yaten. As Yaten and Seyia started to argue again, Taiki left the apartment to get some fresh air. "Hey guys I'm going out to get ice cream, do you want any" Taiki asked. "Strawberry" they both said. As Taiki left to go get the ice cream and headed out he noticed someone who resembled Ami heading for her house. As the girl headed towards Ami's home she heard Taiki and started to attack him. Seyia and Yaten heard the fighting outside and transformed into Fighter and Healer. "SERIOUS STAR LAZER" Fighter yelled and hit the girl with the laser. "OUCH! Watch where you point that thing" yeald Rachel. "Who are you" asked healer. "My name is Rachel otherwise known as sailor leo" said an anoyed Rachel. "Sorry Rachel I didn't know that was you" said Taiki. As three girls left, Taiki ran to get the ice cream.


	3. dreams part 1

Sailor Moon Constellations

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. This is just my continuation of the Sailor Moon story, in which new Sailor Scouts are discovered, and in which the Sailor Star Lights return. Plus there is a shocking surprise that three of the Sailor Scouts don't expect.

Chapter 3 - dreams part1.

"Thank you, for letting us stay for the night Usagi." said Clara while getting in her p.j.'s. "You're welcome, Clara" said Usagi. The thirteen girls went to bed hoping to get a good night's sleap, yet not knowing their dreams tongiht will not be the same.

Meanwhile at the starlights' apartment ...

As they were settling down in the apartment that they had befor they left earth. "I'm going to sleap" said Seyia. "Good night, Seyia" his brothers replied back. After Seyia went to sleap, he drempt about Usagi.

In the middle of Clara's dream...

'Where am I' thought Clara. Sitting up and looking around at the inscrutable palace. "Let me elucidate it, for you" said an opulenet voice. A queen appeared in front of Clara who was sitting in an oblique way. "I'm Queen Serenity, Usagi's past mother. Since your power is equal to her's, take this. This locket will turn you into your crisis form." said Queen Serenity. As Clara stood up she realized that she wasn't in her p.j.s, but in the opulence gown of the sagittarius princess. "To say my power is equal to Usagi's power" said Clara. "Yes and no, your power is much more ominous than Usagi's." said Queen Serenity in penitent tone. "Then why am I hear?" asked Clara. "To learn about your past" said Queen Serenity.

to be continued...


	4. dreams part 2

Sailor Moon Constellations

L'Etoile: (dancing and starts to hear Seiya and Yaten argue)

Yaten: I can't belive she had me ask that crazy Minako to marry me.

Seiya: Well I think you and Minako make a cuet couple.

(Seiya and Yaten start to aruge some more.)

L'Etoile: Ami and Taiki can you please do the intro for me. (at Seiya & Yaten) Do you both want me to hurt you again?

Taiki and Ami: sure.

Seiya and Yaten: !

Taiki: L'Etoile doesn't own Sailor Moon.

Ami: And she would like some reviews.

chapter 4 - dreams part2.

"You mean, that the same thing happened to the sagittarius kingdom that to the moon kingdom." said Clara. "Yes." said Queen Serenity.

In the morning, outside Clara's dream...

"Clara, WAKE UP!" yelled Usagi. Clara got up slowly and got in her school outfit (baiscly uniform because of the stupid district) for school. "You know that you can't wear that to school." menchened Usagi. "This is what I have to wear to school." yawned Clara still sleepy. "Oh. Come on girls we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry." said Usagi rushing to get out the door. The 13 girls ran to the high school, hoping not to be late and to get the 12 girls registerd and in there proper uniforms.

During classes...

The teacher came in to the class room, just before he started class he intoduced 15 new students. "Class setle down ... I would like to introduce our new students before we start class today." said the teacher. The 15 students walked in to the class room. "I would like you to meet ... Clara, Rachel, Laruan, Jasmin, Ny'quria, Brook, Megan, Camille, Abby, Susan, Kellsey, Chenelle, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki. Twelve of these students are from america, so please treat them with respect, but also so that they won't feel uncomfertable. We're going to learn some of their culture." he said.

Later during free time...

The three lights manging to avoid the croud of fan girls went to the theater that they didn't know th Clara was there practicing her dances. They quietly walked to some seats and sat down hoping that she wouldn't notice them watching her practice. Clara turned on the CD player and started to dance.

_When I am down and all my soul so werey,  
>when troubles come and my heart burdens me,<br>when I am still and waiting in the silence,  
>untill you come and take a while for me.<em>

She began doing her arm movement that lead in to her dancing.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,  
>you raise me up to walk on stormy seas,<br>I am strong when I am on your shoulder,  
>You raise me up to more than I can be.<em>

Clara started to do fouettes and an adituede pirouette.

_(after the couris and a verse)  
>You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,<br>you raise me up to walk on stormy seas,  
>I am strong when I am on your shoulder,<br>You raise me up to more than I can be._

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,  
>you raise me up to walk on stormy seas,<br>I am strong when I am on your shoulder,  
>You raise me up to more than I can be.<em>

_You raise me up . . . . to more than I ... can be._

Clara ended the dance in a pose that looked like she was dead. Taiki whisperd to Yaten"She was impresive." "I know." Yaten replied back. As the three lights started to clap, Clara stoud up and was shocked to see that she was not alone. "Oh sorry, I didn't know you guys were here. I'm just about to leave I'll leave you alone to practice. bye." said Clara as she started to leave. "Hold on there. Wait." said all three of them. Clara stoped just as Ami, Minako, Usagi, and Rachel walked in to the theater. "YATEN!" yelled Minako while tackling Yaten.

*UMF*

Yaten was on the floor with Minako on top of him and kissing all over him. Everyone started to laugh except Yaten and Minako which who were starting to blush untill their faces were red with emberisment. After the bell rang for them to go home, they bye to eachother. Yaten grabed Minako by her wrist and as she stoped, he went down on one knee and pulled out a box with a ring in it and asked Minako "Will you marry me Minako?" "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" cried Minako then planting a kiss straght on Yaten's lips.


	5. Venus' match

Sailor Moon Constellations

Chibi- usa: hey who's that handsome boy over there?

L'Etoile: that is my brother.

Chibi-usa: wow, he sure is handsome *stares at and chases Robert*

Robert: L'Etoile, help me. *runs away from Chibi-usa*

L'Etoile: oh, dear (and i thought Minako was worse).

Minako: Hey, I heard that.

L'Etoile: sorry Minako. so I don't own sailor moon to keep that straght* stares creeply at lawers making them scared* and please give reviwes *puppy dog eyes*. so thats all for now.

chapter 5 - venus' match

"Soon all the men in Tokyo will be all mine by the next new moon."hissed the shaded figure. As the sun rose the shaded figure walked back in to the dark alley. The girls rushed to school not to be late, of course Ami, Taiki, & Clara were all at the school. "Were here..." said a brethless Minako. Usagi looking at the time and whisperd "luna you scare me sometimes."

In the U.S...

"Hey Robert, come take a look at this." said Joey. Robert walked in the room over to his best friend. "What Joey." he replied back. "Your big sis sent you a letter and a airplaine ticket for you to go to Tokyo, Japan." Joey said. Robert stood in amazement as a grey cat with a moon crescent on its forehead landed on his head. "ouch." said the cat. Then suddenly a bright pink flash of light appeared behind them. The cat jumped off Robert's head and headed to the girl who appeared out of the pink flash of light. "Small Lady, i'm so glad you made it." said the cat. "Diana." said the girl. "Uh.. excuse me, but who are you two?" pondered Robert. The girl answered Robert's question by saying "My name is Chibi-usa, and this is my cat Diana. Who are you two?" "My name is Robert, and this is my best friend Joey." he replied. Chibi- usa walked over to Robert as another cat with red fur and and a star on its forehead ran up to them and caused another flash of light to happen and transported them to Tokyo, Japan. Joey stood back in amazement at what just happend to his best friend and the misterys girl and cat.

In Tokyo, Japan...

As usual what happend during class Seiya was playing with Usagi's hair, the class was taking notes, and Minako was staring at Yaten during class. Then during lunch time (which was a hour and 30 mins), in the courtyard a flash of light appeared revealing Chibi-usa, Diana, Robert, and the red cat with a star on its forehead. "ROBERT!" yelled Clara in surprise. "CHIBI-USA!" yelled Usagi shocked. Clara ran to Robert and Usagi ran to Chibi-usa to give them a hug."Chibi-usa." mermered Seiya. Clouds covered the sky in blink. "Men of Tokyo, come to me, live forever, be enchanted by my beauty." said the misteryous voice. Then the girls realised that there was a crowed of men that were heading to the figuer. "Wait where is Robert and the three lights?" said Clara. The 22 girls ran towards where the men were heading.

In the Love realm...

"Ooohhhhhhhhh... where are we?" said Minako getting up. A figure appeared and said "Welcome to the realm of love, child. I'm Aphrodite the goddes of love and beauty." "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FEANCEE AND THE REST OF THE MEN IN TOKYO!" Yelled Minako. Aphrodite walked towards Minako. "My dear child, can't you see. Your feancee will marry me tonight, and don't worrie about the other men there safe." laughed Aphrodite. "WHAT!" screamed Minako. As Aphrodite walked away from her laughing. Minako pulled out her crystal power and yelled "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" "huh." said Aphrodite turning around. Sailor Venus stood right in front of Aphrodite herself. "If its a challenge you want, its a challenge you'll get daughter of Venus." said Aphrodite changing into her fighting form. "LEO ROARING SHOCKWAVES!" yelled Sailor Leo. Leo's attack hit Aphrodite strong engouh to wipe out most of her power. "Venus do your attack!" yelled Leo. "Okay." said Venus. "VENUS LOVE & BEAUTY SHOCK!" cried Sailor Venus. After Aphrodite was defeated the realm of love disappeared around them to be replaced by the school courtyard and things went back to normal.


	6. Relations and Past Lifes

L'Etoile: Finaly no more problems.( resting after from helping Robert)

Haruka: Oh, he better keep his hands off her.

L'Etoile: Is this about Seiya that has you steaming angry, Haruka?

Haruka: Yes. And you better not be helping or in this with him. (threting to punch L'Etoile)

L'Etoile: Eep... Michiru, Setsuna, HELP ME! (starting to freak out)

Michiru: Haruka leave L'Etoile alone. ( grabs Haruka by the wrist)

Haruka: What? HEY! ( starts being draged along by Michiru)

Setsuna: Hea... continue?

L'Etoile: Oh, right... I do not own Sailor moon.

Seiya: Hey was that just Haruka I saw being draged along by Michiru?

L'Etoile & Setsuna: Yes. (hears Yelling in the distance) Oh, brother. (runs after them)

Chapter 6 past life and curent relations

At Rei's shrine Sunday afternoon...

The inner senshi, the three lights, and the constalation senshi gather to have a little bit of relaxation after fighting two enemys. "Finaly a day to relax." said Usagi sitting down on a pillow. Everybody turns to see that a shaby haired guy in front of rei's bedroom door. "Hey how is everybody doing?" said the guy. "YUUICHIROU!" shouted Rei. Then Yuuichirou noticed that two of Rei's friends were wearing rings on their left hand ring finger. He wispers to Rei "Did you notice the engaement rings on Ami and Minako?" Then Rei sudenly realises that Ami and Minako were both wearing engagement rings. But her attion went straght to the twelve girls, and then a conversation started between Rei and Robert. "Oh! That's right! Mom said in a letter, that we had cousens here in Japan, and their last name was Kou." said Clara. "So were related?" asked Seiya. "Well it depends. What is your last name?" asked Clara. "Kou." said Seiya and his brothers. Clara was surpised. They heared screaming outside, and a sudden flash from outside came in to the room.

On The moon...

"Why are we on the moon again." said Makoto. "To learn the rest of all your past lives." said a figure. Everyone turned around to see a small figure on a pedistlue. "Queen Serenity!" yelled Usagi and Clara. "Yes. Now its time to learn the rest." Said Queen Serenity.

In the past...

"Huh... mom. MOM, WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed Princess Clarity. "Oh. Clarity. your mom is busy." said Queen serenity. Clarity walked to the medical room to find her friends Rachel and Laruan siting by their fathers bedsides. "hi guys." said Clarity. "hey" they replied. The three girls walked from the medical room to their rooms to get ready for the ball that night.(bump) "Sorry mercury." said Rachel. "Its okay" said Sailor Mercury. "Hi mom."said Clarity. Mercury talked to the girls and sent them to their rooms to get ready for that night. As Mercury walked to the medical room, Sailor Pluto menchend that they will wake up soon.

Back at the shrine...

everyone sat in silance as the 4 outters walked in to the shrine. "WHAT! WE'RE YOUR PAST LIFE DAUGHTERS!" yelled Clara, Rachel, & Laruan at the three lights. The outer senshi were surpised to see that the group shouting about what just happend. Ami explained what happend to the outters. " This is going to be a long weekend" sighed Haruka.


End file.
